05585
}} is the 5,587th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 16 April, 2010. Written by BILL TAYLOR Directed by HENRY FOSTER Plot Part 1 At the factory, Eli complains that immigration officials won't tell him where Olena is. Chas advises him to concentrate on his work. Jai comes out of the office, telling Eli to get on with loading the truck. Eli's had enough and heads off, bumping into Declan on his way out. Declan goes into the office to see Jai and Nikhil. Chas tells Lizzie she needs to talk some sense into Eli. In the office, Jai teases that Declan can't borrow his car. Declan tells them he's taking Charity out for a drink tonight. Nikhil's incredulous, and Jai warns Declan that Charity's trouble. Chas watches them through the window, intrigued. In the village, Rodney hands Angelica to Nicola. Nicola announces that Natasha's letting her have their wedding reception at Home Farm, for a special staff rate. Charlie tells them he spent £20,000 on his wedding, and six months later his wife ran off with the man who did the table arrangements. Adam and Scarlett walk up. Scarlett tells Nicola that Jimmy's working late again. Nicola's suspicious, especially when Adam mentions that Carl's working late too. Seeing Bob, Nicola asks if Jimmy was in the pub last night. Bob denies, and Nicola marches off to find Jimmy. At Pear Tree Cottage, Jimmy and Carl are playing indoor golf. Nicola enters and demands an explanation. Carl points out that Jimmy's not breaking any laws. Nicola rails that Carl drove them out of his house, and accuses Jimmy of sleeping with the enemy. She orders Jimmy to come home. Jimmy replies that they're waiting for a call, but Nicola puts her foot down. At Tug Ghyll, Charity's dressed up for her date with Declan. Noah says she looks pretty. Charity sends Noah to wash his hands. Cain tells Charity he wants to come with her, but she insists it's not a good idea. Cain's surprised Declan didn't ask Charity to wear her wig. Charity quips it's in her bag with her spare knickers, but Cain's not ready to joke about it. Charity insists she's doing it for them, and she hates it as much as Cain does. At the Woolpack, Sandy orders another steak and ale pie from Diane, explaining that Ashley and Laurel are still away. Diane warns Sandy he's not moving back to the pub. Sandy grumbles that she puts up with Doug. Charlie enters, wondering what they do for fun on a Friday night? Lizzie offers to show him. Charlie orders a double brandy for himself and Diane. David asks Bob who's won the lottery? Shadrach can't believe it's a rollover again, and Leyla knowingly agrees. Bob assures them it will pay out eventually. Eli asks David if he can find out what's happened to Olena? David refuses, saying he has enough on his plate with Eric's involvement. With a look at David, Terry tells Bob that he's drowning his sorrows. David protests that he isn't Eric's keeper. Terry complains that he's ruined, as Charlie joins the conversation. Terry's concerned as Charlie's a paying B&B guest, but he's already heard about Olena from Val. Leyla reckons it was an easy mistake to make, with Ukraine and Poland being right next to each other. She's sure that Terry won't go to prison, but David moans that immigration are a nasty bunch. At Smithy Cottage, Aaron tells Paddy he's going into town. Paddy wonders if he's meeting anyone? Realising it's none of his business, Paddy protests that he cares for Aaron and just wants everything to be all right. Aaron admits that he's meeting Jackson. Paddy's delighted, awkwardly stumbling over his words as he tells Aaron to go for it. Aaron assures Paddy it's no big deal. At the Woolpack, Charity tells Bob that Cain's washing his hair. Eli approaches, asking if Cain could do him a favour. Lizzie worries that Eli wants to break Olena out of prison. Seeing Declan, Charity tells Eli she's busy. Declan tells Charity she looks amazing. Eli wonders if Cain knows what she's up to, and warns Declan not to mess with Charity. Diane tells Doug that Terry's bleeding his heart out. Terry reckons he should turn Queen's evidence, but Leyla points out he can't grass on his mates. Doug offers Diane a brandy, but she tells him she's already catered for and Charlie's got him one, too. At a table, Declan teases Charity they could make a night of it. Charity assures him it's a one-off, but Declan warns her she owes him. Part 2 At Bar West, Jackson apologises for being late. Clearly more at ease, Aaron teases Jackson then reveals he's got him a beer in. Charity wonders how well Declan knows Jai and Nikhil? Declan replies that they're business associates. Jai asks Eli where he got to this afternoon? Eli tells the Sharma brothers they can stick their job. Lizzie assures them he'll come round, but Jai says Eli's made his decision. Rodney enters and joins Terry's table. Charlie tells Terry he could always escape to South America. Rodney agrees that going into business with Eric wasn't a good idea. Diane argues they're trying to cheer Terry up. Seeing Charity, Rodney wonders who Declan is? Leyla reckons Charity's being a bit obvious, but David argues there's nothing wrong with making an effort. Leyla drags David off to the cinema. Charity tells Declan she's feeling a bit on show, hoping they can go somewhere else. Declan goes to get them another drink. At the bar, Declan jokes with Jai and Nikhil that his date is going well. At Tug Ghyll, Noah tells Cain that he can't sleep. Cain tells Noah he'll be up as soon as he can. Worried about Charity, Cain gets out his phone. In the Woolpack, Charity hisses down her mobile that everything's fine. Declan returns from the bar and she quickly hangs up on Cain. Declan notes that Charity's jumpy, but she points out the whole pub is staring at her. Declan points out that they're just two single people on a date. Charlie tells Doug he doesn't have a lady friend. Diane finds it hard to believe. Charlie makes a joke about an advert he put in the Lonely Hearts. Laughing, Diane goes to buy another round. Declan's surprised Charity hasn't been snapped up already, but guesses she's not ready for commitment. Charity protests she's a good girl really. Declan wonders if she knows how many years in prison you get for stealing cars. Flirtatious, Charity's sure that Declan's not going to call the police. At Mill Cottage, Chas says she'd love to have seen Nicola's face when she caught Jimmy with Carl. Chas and Carl's peace is disturbed as Scarlett and Adam come downstairs, adjusting their clothes. Scarlett complains that Thomas and Anya keep trying to sneak into her room. Carl invites them to join him and Chas, but Scarlett quickly excuses that Adam wanted to go into town. Chas complains that she feels old. At Brook Cottage, Nicola complains that she's been working hard planning their wedding, and all Jimmy's worried about is Carl. She tells Jimmy he's sleeping on the sofa until he sees sense. Jimmy argues they've moved in with Rodney, and set a wedding date, but nothing is ever enough. He tries to put his foot down, saying they need to forgive and forget but Nicola walks off upstairs. At Bar West, Aaron and Jackson are getting on well and the banter is flowing freely. At the Woolpack, Declan mentions their hotel, saying he's not just going to put Charity in a cab at the end of the night. Charity's even more taken aback when, in the doorway, Declan pulls her in for a kiss. Declan agrees that Cain wouldn't approve. Charity realises that Declan knows Jai and Nikhil better than he admitted, and has been stringing her along. Declan points out that he owed her, and sends her off home to Cain. In the pub, Jai and Nikhil tease Declan about Charity blowing him out. He orders them some drinks from Bob. Rodney cheekily wonders what Diane's waiting for? Thinking he means Charlie, Diane points out that she hardly knows him. At the table, Charlie notes that Diane seems to like Doug. Doug agrees they know each other well. Realising that Rodney's talking about Doug, Diane protests that they're just friends. Rodney counters that Doug is besotted with her. Seeing Doug looking over, Diane's unnerved. At Tug Ghyll, Cain asks Charity what happened on her date, noting that her lipstick is smudged. Charity admits she had to kiss Declan, but she didn't encourage it. Cain's furious, but Charity points out that it only happened because they were stealing cars so they're both to blame. She tells Cain to let it go, grumbling she's not happy about it either. In Hotten, Scarlett offers to book a hotel room as an early birthday present for Adam. Just down the road, leaving Bar West, Jackson draws Aaron in for a kiss. Scarlett's busy at the cashpoint but Adam sees them. On cloud nine, Aaron agrees to meet Jackson again next week. Turning away, Aaron's horrified to realise that Adam has seen him. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday